First Missing Piece of EXO
by Turqoiseleaf
Summary: Tao menangis membuat kantung matanya membesar berkali lipat. Lucu sebenarnya, tapi setelah tahu alasannya aku gak bisa ketawa, malah ikutan sedih. Tentu saja, ini menyangkut kepentingan saudara kembarku, Wu Yi Fan. OC. Wu Yi Fan. Kris. Tao


15 Mei 2014

"Earlier today, Chinese media Sina reported that EXO's Kris is currently seeking for terminating his contract with SM and to send a lawsuit. Which means that Kris is about to leave EXO and

this news spreading..."

Aku terbelalak dan ponsel digenggaman ku hampir saja terjatuh. Aku membaca berita itu ulang berharap bahwa tadi aku hanya salah baca. Mataku nanar dan aku hampir saja membakar

apartemenku sendiri sampai aku mendengar bunyi-

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!

Kumatikan komporku dan melihat air yang tadi kumasak sudah mengeluarkan uapnya.

Kembali ke ponselku, jariku terus mencari cari informasi mengenai Kris.

Facebook, Weibo, Twitter- oh man! Bahkan sudah menjadi trending topic worldwide dengan

caption,

#WeBelieveInYouKris

Dan

#StayStrongKris

Aku menatap cemas ponselku sendiri dan bergumam lirih,

"Kris..."

Langkahku terus memacuku untuk datang ke dorm Exo. Iya, aku tahu, sebenarnya aku tak boleh sembarangan ke sini dikarenakan Sasaeng fans mengerikan yang rela berbuat apapun untuk ke sini. Jangan salah kan aku, pikiranku kacau sekarang.

Bagaimana tidak?

Setelah 2 bulan tidak bertemu dengannya karena sibuk mengurus mini album baru mereka, tiba-tiba saja ada kabar seperti ini.

Ya, aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak langsung mempercayai apa yang dikatakan berita. Aku juga tahu seharusnya aku tidak ke sini.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Bisa gila juga.

Kalian tidak akan tahu seberapa besar rasa sayangku pada Kris, saudara kembar beda gender ku itu. Percayalah, kalian tidak akan tahu.

Dan demi kamar jorok Jongin, aku yakin ini ada apa-apanya.

Aku merasakan itu...sangat jelas.

Kutekan bel sekali...

Dua kali...

Berkali kali sampai pintu terbuka sedikit menampakkan wajah kesal Sehun yang mengintip dari balik rantai pintu.

"Ya?"

"Sehun, buka." Ucapku tegas. Iya iya, wajah Sehun memang selalu tampan, meski kusut begini. Aku sedikit tergoda untuk mencubit pipinya. Tapi aku sadar, ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

Sehun terbelalak.

"Noona! Maaf...tunggu sebentar."

Aku berkacak pinggang menunggu seluruh kunci pintu itu dibuka.

Cklek! Klik! Krek krek! Sret! Pletek! Brrrr!

Bola mataku berputar bosan dan kakiku bergerak tak sabar. Rasanya jenggotan juga menunggu pintu dibuka.

"Demi Tuhan Oh Sehun, cepatlah!" Geramku kesal.

Cklek!

Cepat-cepat aku melangkahkan kakiku mengabaikan Jongin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi HANYA memakai handuk di pinggangnya. Oke, lagi lagi aku sedikit tergoda mengusilinya...tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

"OH MY GOD!" Pekik Jongin sambil melindungi tubuhnya yang terkesan sia sia.

Aku terus berjalan menuju lantai dua dan mengabaikan Yixing yang kini menawariku sandwich nya yang semua orang tahu, itu adalah sandwich terenak di dunia!

"Maaf Yixing, nanti tawari aku lagi." Kataku sambil terus berjalan menuju tangga yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Hell, tidak kusangka dorm ini besar juga.

"Yi Lin!" Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan panggilan ini. Sebab yang memanggilku adalah Minseok, asal kalian tahu, aku selalu menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam baik langsung maupun lewat telepon sekedar untuk menceritakan permasalahan ku pada Minseok. Yah...jangan tanya kenapa aku tidak memberitahu atau bercerita dengan Kris. Demi wajah cantik Luhan, Kris selalu menjadi orang pertama yang tahu bahkan tanpa ku beritahu. Dan Kris bukan pria bijak dengan seribu nasehat. Tapi pria menjengkelkan yang dengan mudahnya membuatku lupa dengan seluruh masalahku hanya dengan pelukannya.

Hebat.

"Ya?" Jawabku sambil menoleh pada Minseok.

"Tolong...buat Kris mengerti..." Suara putus asa Minseok menandakan bahwa seluruh member sudah mencoba untuk berbicara meminta penjelasan dari Kris namun gagal. Kris memang pria yang lebih senang menyimpan segalanya sendiri. Ck, tipikal Kris.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau berutang bubble tea padaku Minseok-oppa." Ucapku membuatnya tertawa.

Pintu kayu yang bertuliskan "Kris dan Tao" dengan berbagai hiasan Panda menandakan bahwa Tao lah yang membuatnya.

Dan ini bukan gaya Kris. Serius deh, Panda? Dengan gambar hati di sekelilingnya? Pffft! Kris gak mau repot-repot membuat hal itu.

Aku sedikit tersenyum dan mengetuk pintu pelan.

"Kris?"

Ketuk lagi.

Cklek. Pintu terbuka pelan.

Alih-alih melihat wajah Kris, aku melihat wajah Tao yang benar-benar hancur. Bukan hancur dalam arti harfiah, tapi kusut...dan apa itu, sembab?

Tanganku meraih tangan Tao, menahannya untuk tak segera berlari ke bawah dan berhambur ke pelukan Joonmyun.

"Tao? Kau menangis?" Tanyaku pelan.

Dia tetap menunduk menghindari pandanganku sambil mengusap air mata yang sedikit menggenang di kantung mata super besarnya itu.

Aku tersenyum dan meraih tengkuknya memaksanya untuk menangis di bahuku.

Bocah itu langsung merengkuh tubuhku yang lebih pendek darinya ini, dan terisak di bahuku. Kedua tangan kekarnya langsung mendekap ku sangat erat.

"Tao, maafkan Kris...maafkan dia..." Ucapku pelan. Tao tidak menjawab dan terus terisak memaksaku untuk mengusap surai silver nya dan menenangkannya dengan bahasa ibu, Mandarin.

Setelah agak tenang, Tao menjauh dariku dan mengusap rambutku pelan menyuruhku masuk. Sebelum masuk, aku sempat menertawakan wajah bengkak dan sembabnya.

"Minta Kyungsoo memotong timun untuk wajahmu...kau benar-benar...ck serius deh...jelek." Aku tertawa pelan dan masuk ke dalam kamar Kris dan Tao, sementara Tao hanya bisa tertawa pelan di balik isak tangis dan suara ingusnya yang mengganggu.

Dan di sanalah dia, duduk di atas kasur membelakangiku. Kepalanya tertunduk dan kedua tangannya bersandar jatuh di pahanya.

Aku berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hai." Ucapku tanpa menoleh dan malah menatap Eurongie dan Baby, dua boneka serigala gunung milik Kris dan Tao yang kini tersenyum di pojok kamar.

"Yi Lin..."

Aku menghela nafas lelah dan tersenyum.

"Menangislah, hanya ada aku di sini."

Grep!

Lengan kokoh Kris langsung mendekapku. Memaksaku untuk mendongak di ceruk lehernya. Man, pria ini benar-benar tinggi bahkan saat dia duduk.

Kris terisak kecil sambil mendekapku sangat erat. Biasanya aku akan mengeluh sesak dan meronta melepaskan diri. Tapi kini situasinya berbeda.

Aku merasa Kris memang membutuhkan ini. Seolah bebannya tidak mampu lagi ia papah di pundaknya.

Berat, dan aku merasakan itu, sangat jelas.

"Yi Lin..." Suara bass yang biasanya tegas dan tenang itu kini bergetar. Mata yang biasa menatap tajam menusuk kini meninggalkan jejak basah di bajuku bercampur dengan air mata Tao yang mulai mengering.

Tidak ingin buru-buru menjawab, aku tetap terdiam. Sebab waktu seolah mengerti dan memperlambat detiknya.

"Kris...ada apa?" Tak tahan karena rasa penasaranku, akhirnya aku bertanya membuat Kris menjauhkan dirinya dariku.

"Apa yang sudah kau baca, semuanya-"

"Salah? Aku tahu Kris." Tentu saja aku tahu, seluruh artikel menyebutkan bahwa Kris seolah olah orang egois yang mementingkan diri sendiri dan seenaknya memutus kontrak dengan pihak SM. Seluruh artikel saat ini sedang menyudutkan Kris. Tanpa mengira ngira pun aku tahu semua itu salah.

Kris mengangguk dan meraih tanganku. Dia berbicara sambil memain mainkan jari-jariku, tipikal Kris.

"Perusahaan...seharusnya mereka mengerti...aku sudah terbiasa mengabdi untuk perusahaan dan fans diluar sana. Bahkan aku melewatkan ulang tahunmu 2 kali..."

Aku tersenyum mendengar Kris yang terus berbicara seperti anak kecil. Seolah Kris 8 tahun sedang kembali menguasainya. Seolah Kris 8 tahun kini mengadu padaku yang lebih muda 10 menit darinya karena dimarahi ibu sudah memecahkan guci mahal ibu karena bermain bola di dalam rumah.

Aku mengelus surai pirang Kris sambil memperhatikan bagaimana dia berbicara sambil sesekali terisak.

"Aku hanya minta izin...meminta perlakuan sebagai manusia...dan mereka menolak bahkan tanpa berpikir. Aku ini bukan robot...aku hanya ingin hak ku..."

"Kris...ini Korea, bukan Canada. Beda bendera beda peraturan. Aku tahu maksudmu. Tapi apa? Apa yang bisa kuperbuat?"

"Yi Lin..."

"Intinya adalah...apa kau benar-benar ingin keluar? Pergi meninggalkan sebelas member lainnya...maksudku sebelas keluarga yang sudah kau miliki ini? Setelah apa yang kalian lalui bersama-sama...aku yakin kau pasti berpikir berulang kali untuk menyelesaikan kontrakmu."

Kris berhenti memainkan jari-jariku dan menggenggam tanganku kuat.

Wajahnya diliputi kebingungan. Matanya tidak menatap mataku, malah menunduk menatap telapak tanganku.

"Aku...tidak tahu..."

"Kris-"

"Aku tidak tahu...kumohon jangan bertanya."

Terus kuusap rambut pirang Kris dan berakhir di pundak tegapnya.

"Lihat aku dan bilang kalau kau ingin meninggalkan mereka."

Kris masih menunduk.

"Kris...lihat aku."

Perlahan, Kris mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihatku dengan mata sembabnya yang membuat hatiku terasa perih.

"Katakan." Perintahku.

"Kau tidak bisa kan? Bukankah itu jelas artinya?"

"Yi Lin, ini rumit! Jangan paksa aku!"

Oke, mungkin aku tidak sedang berada di posisinya. Tapi...meninggalkan ke sebelas orang yang sudah seperti keluarga sendiri? Serius deh, aku gak bakal melakukan itu. Aku tahu Kris juga berpikir begitu. Tapi rumor yang sudah tersebar, serta sikap perusahaan padanya, mendorongnya untuk melakukan itu. Dan aku, sebagai saudara kembarnya, tidak boleh membiarkan kebingungan Kris menenggelamkan dirinya lebih dalam.

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Kris, dengar. Mungkin aku gak mengalami apa yang kau alami saat ini...sebentar..." Aku menghentikan kata kataku membuatnya menatapku bingung.

"Tolong...disini...aku merindukannya." Pintaku sambil menunjuk dahiku. Ya, dari tadi aku merasa ada yang kurang. Biasanya Kris akan mengecup dahiku setiap kali kami bertemu setelah sekian lama sibuk dalam urusan masing-masing.

Kris tertawa pelan dan mendekat untuk mengecup dahiku lama membuatku memejamkan mata dengan tenang.

"Oke, aku sudah merasa lega sekarang...sampai dimana tadi?"

Kris tertawa dan menarik hidungku.

"Kau tidak mengalami apa yang kualami..."

"Ah! Benar. Oke, aku memang gak mengalami apa yang kau alami. Tapi aku tidak akan ragu untuk tetap bersama sebelas orang yang sudah ku anggap keluarga ku sendiri."

"Kau keluargaku." Alihnya.

Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Tolong jangan menyela, intinya...apa hanya karena masalah ini, kau berniat meninggalkan mereka? Apa kau kira dengan begitu semuanya terselesaikan?? Kau tidak tahu apa itu keluarga ya?"

"Aku tahu...keluarga itu adalah kau dan aku."

"Kris! Aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius Yi Lin."

"Tidak, kau tidak tahu arti keluarga Kris. Mereka itu keluargamu! Lihat Tao, dia menangis karena mu! Kau tahu?!"

Kris terdiam sebentar.

"Dia bahkan menangis disini! Dibahuku! Jangan buat dia menyesal telah bertemu denganmu. Awas kalau kau berani."

Kris tersenyum, sangat lembut kali ini.

Dengan gerakan lambat, dia menuntunku untuk kembali ke dekapannya yang selalu terasa nyaman bagiku.

"Ingat juga mereka Kris...fans mu yang sedang heboh dan khawatir saat ini...aku juga mengkhawatirkanmu...sangat." Bisikku di telinganya.

"Maaf..." Ucapnya lirih hampir berbisik.

Aku mengangguk dan semakin menenggelamkan diriku padanya.

Astaga, aku merindukan ini.

"Sekarang, minta maaflah pada Tao." Ucapku sambil berdiri.

"Lupakan."

"Kris!"

"Oke oke! Ck, bocah ini...cerewet sekali..."

"Kau bilang apa?!"

"Memangnya aku mengatakan sesuatu?!"

"Kris!"

"Apa pendek?"

"Aarrgghhhh!!"

note:

Nemu Ffn lama banget zaman SMA...gapapa deh di share~

Enjoy, Read and Review reader-nim.


End file.
